Dulce Tormento
by Natsby
Summary: La tímida y joven Anastasia Steele, al mudarse a Seattle y al entrar al Instituto "Palos Hill" conoce al guapo e intimidante alumno; Christian Grey. ¿Qué pasará cuando la mirada gris de Christian se encuentre con la mirada de la joven tímida, que se esconde en la Biblioteca?...
1. Chapter 1

_**Esto es algo un poco diferente a la trama de los libros, pero tendrá el mismo Christian y la misma Anastasia. **_

_**Esperó que disfruten el capítulo. **_

* * *

><p>Anastasia Pov.<p>

Vuelvo a acomodar mi vieja y descolorida mochila roja en mi hombro derecho. El incipiente letrero de la preparatoria "Palos Hill" me recibe con sus puertas antiguas y descoloridas. Al seguir a mi padre Ray por su nuevo empleo, hizo que en mi último año de preparatoria en mi antigua escuela cambiara. Seattle es más lluvioso que Vancouver, pero hay más edificios y espacios abiertos.

En cuanto entro, el ligero color amarillo de las paredes capta mi atención, tal vez sea por la infinidad de papeles con colores chillones pegados en la descuartizada pared. El pasillo es largo y ancho. Dos hileras de casilleros color azul rey se encuentran pegados a cada lado de la pared y visualizo varios pasillos. En este momento no hay alumnado, las clases hace minutos empezaron. Me cosquillea el estomago y la nuca. Siento nauseas.

Odio ser el centro de atención, y en esta surdida nueva escuela obviamente lo sería. Pienso en cómo me catalogaran en cuanto me presente; ¿Sería otra vez la loca de los libros?, ¿O, la ratón de biblioteca?...

A pesar de mi no muy buen agraciado aspecto, realmente espero aunque sea haberme vestido bien.

Doy un último repaso a los infalibles convers rojos, jeans oscuros, y suéter azul claro. Supongo que esto se ve normal. Sonrío para mis adentros.

Cuando termino de pasar por la larga hilera de casilleros, me detengo observando los dos caminos que llevan a diferentes direcciones. Capta mi atención una pequeña oficina de donde se escucha como grita una voz malhumorada. Observó el letrero que descansa arriba de la puerta que dice; "SECRETARIA" Ruedo los ojos reprendiéndome por no haberla visto antes. Camino hasta la puerta para tocar suavemente y esperando no interrumpir ahora la voz que hace un momento esta gritando, pero ahora suena más tolerante.

Cuando estoy por tocar, la puerta se abre de improviso y siento abrir los ojos desmesuradamente al percatarme de un par de ojos grises que me observan enfurecido.

Me sonrojo y bajo mi cabeza, fingiendo que mis tenis son lo más interesante.

Recuerdo antes de agachar la cabeza, su despeinado cabello cobrizo, su nariz recta, su mandíbula fuerte y angulada, sus labios finamente carnosos y rosados, y su complexión de atleta tras aquella ropa oscura.

Armándome de valor vuelvo mi mirada a él. Y siento que mi boca se abre ligeramente al no ver ninguna persona parada frente a mí. El desconocido de ojos grises se ha marchado.

— Usted debe ser la Señorita Steele, pase por favor. — Me saca de mi ensoñación la voz de una mujer. — Soy la consejera de la Escuela Preparatoria: Palos Hill. —Se presenta la mujer. El cabello rubio platino formando un elegante moño, el traje inmaculado color blanco sin ninguna grieta o arruga. El rostro tras capas y capas de maquillaje esconden una mujer de unos cincuenta años con buena salud.

Estiro mi mano cortésmente estrechándola.

— Perdón por lo de antes, hay alumnos que necesitan de mucha ayuda. — Contesta con un brillo de lastima en sus ojos cafés, para después recomponerse y sonreírme.

— Le dijeron a mi padre que hoy me harían entrega del horario. — Le explico, pasando mi cabello tras mis orejas.

…

Tras encontrar el casillero trescientos cuarenta y cinco, me dirijo hasta la tercera planta de la escuela y busco el salón de mi siguiente clase que es Algebra. El sonoro y molesto timbre suena y anuncia la finalización de la primera hora.

Diferente alumnado empieza a salir por las puertas y algunos me observan con interés y otros apenas me ven. Caminó un poco más rápido y me encuentro con la aula cinco, donde está el salón de algebra. El viejo profesor se encuentra descansando en el escritorio y en cuanto siente mi presencia levanta el rostro y me lanza una pereza mirada.

Avanzo hasta él y le entrego la carta que me ha pedido la consejera que les entregué a los profesores. El profesor se presenta como Sikes y me pide ocupar asiento.

Observó la puerta que por ella empiezan a pasar un grupo de chicas que cuchichean y ríen. El grupito de rubias y una pelirroja me miran de soslayo y vuelven a reír. Se me hace un hueco en el estomago.

La pelirroja se acerca con el repiqueteo de sus zapatillas de tacón hasta mí.

Más alumnado empieza a llegar. Me pongo más nerviosa.

— Soy Gwen Owen, ¿Tu eres? — Se presenta con su voz mordaz retorciéndose un mechón lacio y naranja.

— S-Soy Anastasia Steele… — Titubeo un poco, al percatarme de su mirada verde y maliciosa.

Ella sonríe mostrando su perfecta dentadura blanca y pareja, y dos hoyuelos en sus mejillas. Pero hay algo en esa sonrisa que no me gusta, algo que me impide devolvérsela honestamente. Tal vez sea porque su mirada aun sigue siendo malvada. Y mi expediente con chicas como ella, está lleno hasta el tope.

Antes de siquiera contestarle, el aula se empieza a llenar y como si algo me indicara que observara la puerta, lo hago. Mi boca se queda seca al reencontrarme con la intensa mirada gris que también me mira con suspicacia. Siento la sangre caliente picarme en las mejillas y trago saliva ruidosamente. La voz de Gwen me saca de mi trance, y corto contacto visual con el de ojos grises. Me falta el aire.

— El es Christian Grey, cariño. — Ronronea observándolo. Su mirada sigue siendo lasciva. —Y está a kilómetros de distancia de ti. — Murmura con burla tan cerca de mí, que aspiro su perfume demasiado dulzón.

— Y-yo no… — Digo torpemente, tratando de arreglar lo sucedido.

— No te preocupes, Anastasia. — Me interrumpe. — Como dije esta a kilómetros de distancia… — Me sonríe hipócritamente.

Y antes de que diga algo más, se va grácilmente, contoneando sus caderas tras la falda corta que usa, pasando por delante del tal Christian que la observa con el ceño fruncido. Chasqueo la lengua. Mierda, si que lo es...

Y antes de que aparte mi mirada de él, el se cruza con la mía. Su mirada es tan intensa que siento el sonrojo llenarme y me volteo rápidamente y miro el pizarrón. El profesor ya ha comenzado la clase. Durante unos largos y tormentosos minutos siento mi nuca picar, y cuando vuelvo a voltear para mirar por sobre mi hombro, Christian aun me está observando...

* * *

><p><strong>Esperó que les haya gustado, este fué el primer capítulo de está historia que se me ocurrió. Por favor comenten y diganme que les pareció. Acepto criticas y opiniones :)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Anastasia Pov.**

Hace una semana que ingresé a la escuela Palos Hill y sólo quiero aclarar tres cosas;

1. Aun no tengo amigos. 2. Al parecer soy el nuevo juguete del grupito de amigas de Gwen Owen. 3. Ciertos ojos grises no dejan de perseguirme.

Por alguna razón Christian Grey se ha colado fuertemente en mis pensamientos. Y realmente es algo muy extraño, ya que bueno, jamás me intereso con tanta intensidad alguien.

Me he dado cuenta que comparto más de cuatro clases con él y que en todas no lo he visto hablar con alguien, ni siquiera los profesores le preguntan ni le dirigen la palabra. Eso realmente es algo raro. Me cosquillea el estomago y el vientre al recordar como a veces lo descubro mirándome.

Y eso me pone más nerviosa de lo normal. ¿Por qué me mira de esa manera?...

A pesar de no ser muy sociable con todas las personas, me he enterado tras una conversación que compartían unas chicas de la clase de Química, quien es Christian Grey. Recuerdo haber fruncido el ceño, tras enterarme de su radical cambio. Que cuando ingreso al primer año, fue unos de los más problemáticos, y que incluso estuvo a punto de ser expulsado. Ahora todos están sorprendidos. Christian Grey ahora es un alumno brillante, pero aun así muy introvertido.

Me gusta la biblioteca de la Escuela, tiene grandes estanterías que van desde los altos techos hasta los oscuros suelos de madera. Cuenta con una enorme recopilación de libros, enciclopedias, Infografías, y diccionarios. Y en las horas libres que me dan, aquí es donde suelo pasar el tiempo.

Desde aquella clase de Algebra, Gwen y sus rubias secuaces no han desaprovechado una mísera oportunidad para molestarme. Es por eso que a veces prefiero esconderme aquí en la biblioteca, aparte de que es el único lugar, donde siento que realmente pertenezco. Me gusta escuchar el crujir de las páginas amarillentas de los viejos libros cuando alguien va a hacer una investigación. ¡Me gusta hasta el maldito olor de papel viejo que desprenden algunos!

Hace tres días conocí a Tom Prescot, me tropecé con él para ser más precisa. Se presento conmigo como el capitán del equipo de Futbol Americano de Palos Hill. Su cabello rubio ceniza, su complexión fuerte y musculosa de casi dos metros de altura, su nariz recta y angulosa, con sus ojos azul hielo hicieron sonrojarme al darme cuenta que había caído sobre mi trasero haciendo una mueca.

Se comporto muy caballeroso al recogerme los libros que se me cayeron al chocar contra su musculoso pecho, y al igual que también ayudarme a levantarme.

El furioso sonrojo estuvo presente en mis mejillas todo el momento, hasta cuando al retirarse para ir a su clase gimnasia me dio un casto beso en la mejilla sobrecalentada.

Recuerdo que en mi antigua escuela, la mayoría de las personas me ahuyentaban. Tuve una amiga en los dos primeros años, Susan, pero en ese mismo cuarto semestre a su padre le hicieron una propuesta de trabajo. Susan se despidió de mí dos días después y se mudaron desde Vancouver hasta Florida.

Tras saludar a Mary, la vieja mujer que se encarga de la Biblioteca. Me dispongo a buscar una mesa disponible cerca de mi sección favorita. No tardo mucho en encontrarla por lo cual me acerco hasta una de las sillas y de mi vieja mochila saco mi encuaderno de notas de la clase de literatura.

Estamos empezando el periodo Grecolatino, por lo cual el más exponente es Homero. Sonrío para mis adentros porque a pesar de que me gusta la combinación de Mitología con historia ya he leído anteriormente la Ilíada y la Odisea.

Pero aun así para ser una investigación más profunda, me dedico a buscar en la sección de "Literatura clásica griega y Romana" los dos volúmenes de la Ilíada y la Odisea, y tal vez encontrar un libro de hermenéutica.

Camino por las estanterías y visualizo varios volúmenes que van desde "Prometeo encadenado" hasta los "Persas". Frunzo el ceño cuando por fin después de media hora de búsqueda encuentro la Ilíada y la Odisea.

Parándome sobre las puntillas de mis pies trato de alcanzar los dos pesados libros que están más arriba de lo que imagine. Vuelvo a hacer un esfuerzo titánico para poder alcanzarlos, pero ni siquiera logro rozarlos con las yemas de los dedos.

Cuando vuelvo a estirarme para tratar de alcanzarlos nuevamente. El olor a gel de ducha, y a una colonia fresca inunda mi nariz. Giro mi cuerpo para buscar aquel enigmático olor y me topo con un ancho pecho envuelto tras un oscuro suéter. Levanto mi rostro y casi me atraganto con mi propia saliva.

Rebelde cabello cobrizo con matices rubios dejan mechones largos que parecen besar su frente. Me quedo muda, y mi vientre cosquillea tras toparme con dos cuencas grisáceas que me observan con detenimiento.

Lo siento colocar algo pesado en mis manos y es ahí cuando corto el trance de sus ojos grises. El polvoroso volumen de la Ilíada se encuentra pesado entre mis manos.

Me sonrojo.

Christian Grey se encuentra tan cerca de mí que aspiro su enigmático buqué.

Y tras armarme de valor lo vuelvo a mirar y descubro que me está brindando una perfecta sonrisa ladina.

Siento mi corazón bombear fuertemente bajo mis costillas, y miles de mariposas cosquillearme en el estomago.

Siento mis brazos ceder bajo el pesado libro, y recuerdo que Christian me ha facilitado la tarea de seguir tratar de alcanzarlo.

— G-Gracias—Titubeo torpemente. Más sonrojo siento extenderse hasta mi cuello.

¡Dios, debo parecer un jodido tomate!

Vuelvo a observar sus ojos grises que brillan inquietantes.

— No es nada, Anastasia Steele—Murmura Christian con su voz gruesa y endemoniadamente caliente. Se me erizan los bellos de los brazos. Y tras darme una sonrisa divertida, recuerdo que dijo mi nombre.

Y sin pensarlo las palabras salen de mi boca.

— Sabes mi nombre… — Mi voz suena incrédula.

Lo escucho suspirar y soltar una silenciosa carcajada.

— Sí. Y te apuesto a que tú te sabes el mío…

* * *

><p><strong><em>Aquí les dejo otro capítulo de esta historia. Espero que les este gustando. Por favor, haganme saber sus opiniones. Y gracias a a todas aquellas que comentan, me sacan una sonrisa. :) <em>**

Natsby.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo tres.

Sentí las mejillas adoloridas por toda la sangre acumulada y observo a la persona que está esperando por mi respuesta.

— Yo…mmm… — Christian levantó una poblada ceja café.

Sentí las palmas de mis manos más húmedas y el nerviosismo consumirme.

Me aclaro la garganta tratando que mi voz suena lo más limpia posible.

— …Christian Grey. —Contesto tras una breve pausa.

Escucho su melodiosa risa retumbar en mis oídos.

— ¿No estuvo tan mal, verdad Anastasia Steele? —preguntó Christian con su voz apacible.

Se me escapa el aire de los pulmones.

Mierda, ¡estoy roja otra vez!

Vuelvo a escucharlo reír cuando no obtuvo respuesta de mi parte nuevamente.

Dios, ¿Puedo ser más patética?...

Sus cuencas grisáceas me observaron una vez más y tras regalarme una sonrisa, observo el volumen de la Odisea que sostiene entre sus manos.

— Creo que esto te pertenecerá por el momento — Me dice entregándome el encuadernado casi despastado.

Trago saliva sonoramente.

— Supongo que sí, gracias… —le agradezco tímidamente cuando lo coloca sobre el primer libro.

— Entonces, seguiré con mi camino. —lo escucho decir.

Levanto la vista y miro sus enigmáticos ojos.

— Fue un gusto finalmente conocerte, Anastasia Steele. —Se despide y al susurrar mi nombre, doy un respingo. Suena tan malditamente bien proviniendo de él.

Y sin más se da la media vuelta y se aleja por las altas estanterías llenas de libros.

..

Doy innumerables vueltas en mi cama tantas veces que termino con la sabana enredada en mi cuerpo sudoroso.

¡Malditos ojos grises!

Desde hace dos días no he podido conciliar el maldito sueño. Dos malditos días en que no he podido dejar de pensar en Christian Grey y en su enigmática voz, su irresistible aroma y sus endemoniados ojos.

Las ojeras color violáceas son resultados de esas noches de insomnio. Después de esa introvertida y corta charla en las estanterías de la biblioteca, no hubo más encuentros ni miradas furtivas de su parte.

Lo vi prácticamente nueve veces, y en esas nueve veces jamás me dirigió la palabra ni me miro. Les mentiría si les digiera que no me afecto, porque la verdad, es que me afectó más de lo que debería importarme.

Entre las clases que mantenemos juntos, Christian apenas habla y su mirada gris esta siempre fija en lo que el profesor escribe en la pizarra.

Muchas veces me propuse tratar de hablar con él, preguntarle cual era su maldito problema. Pero cada vez que lo veía, ese valor se esfumaba y mis piernas se debilitaban tanto que a veces tenía que sostenerme de algo para no caer.

Dios, realmente no sé cuantas veces me dije que era una persona patética. Era más que visto que alguien como él maravilloso Christian Grey pudiera si quiera fijarse en mí. La escuálida morocha ratón de biblioteca.

Me desecho de esas cavilaciones pasadas y siento mis ojos picar con lagrimas que no podrán quedarse en mis ojos por más tiempo. Y me vuelvo a decir estúpida por dejar que me afecte.

Reacomodo mi almohada en la cama y cierro los ojos con fuerza. Las lágrimas fluyen calientes, mojando mi rostro soñoliento.

…

Los días pasan largos y tediosos, y realmente no sé si echarle la culpa a Christian... Las rubias secuaces de Gwen, el día anterior me han molestado, y estaba vez no me he quedado callada. ¡Estoy harta de sus malditos maltratos!

Megan, la rubia de ojos color café, al pasar por mi lado empujado con su hombro el mío y en el proceso tirando mi cuaderno de notas al suelo de vitro blanco, eso fue lo que derramo el primer vaso, el segundo fue que cuando me agache para recoger el cuaderno, Megan lo pateo con sus zapatillas rojas de marca, así lanzándolo a un metro de distancia más lejos.

Humillada, me gire para observar el rostro plástico de Megan y ella me sonrío ladinamente.

Total, le grite tan fuerte que mis gritos alertaron al profesor de Biología y este me reprendió mandándome después de clases a tres horas de detención.

Y es por eso que ahora estoy en camino a mi primera detención. Lo que realmente no me esperaba para nada, era que en cuanto abriera la puerta un par de ojos muy conocidos me miraran. Sentí las piernas de gelatina, y mi corazón bombardear fuertemente contra mis costillas.

Christian Grey también estaba en detención y esta vez estaba decida a preguntarle cual era su problema conmigo.

...

**¡Hola a todas! Gracias por sus reviews, realmente es lo que me motiva a seguir escribiendo esta historia. **

**Perdón por retrasar las actualizaciónes, pero, es mi último año de bachiller, y tengo servicio social, por lo cual me es complicado escribir con tan poco tiempo. **

**No abandonaré la historia, lo prometo. ¡Por favor dejen reviews! y recuerden que tengo facebook por si quieren preguntarme cualquier cosa. **

**Ahora, tal vez mañana actualice el otro fanfic; ****_Mi dulce perdición._**** Gracias a todos, nuevamente. Bonita noche.**


	4. Chapter 4

Anastasia PV.

Christian aparta su intensa mirada de la mía, y hace una mueca de desagrado. Algo en mi pecho lo reciente, y empieza a lacerarme lentamente.

Aprieto los puños.

— Ah, señorita Steele, pase. —La voz temblorosa del profesor Marc llama mi atención. — Por favor, tome asiento y empiece con los deberes que tenga en el día.

Eso hago y tratando de poner mi plan en marcha, me dirijo hasta la tercera fila donde Christian se encuentra sentado y tomo asiento aun lado de él.

A pesar de la corta distancia que nos separa, olisqueo el aroma fresco que él desprende. Mi estomago cosquillea y el corazón me empieza a latir desbocado.

Por alguna razón Christian y yo somos los únicos en el salón, por lo cual el profesor nos presta más atención.

Tengo la esperanza de que tal vez Christian me hable, pero conforme pasan los minutos esa esperanza se esfuma, así que no teniendo más remedio, saco los apuntes de Física.

Por largos y aburridos minutos me enfrasco en la conversión de números y me olvido de que aun lado de mí se encuentra la persona que no me ha dejado pegar un ojo en días.

Así que cuando termino los problemas, levanto el rostro y me sorprende ver a Christian mirándome con el ceño fruncido. A pesar del profundo sonrojo que siento, trato de regalarle una sonrisa amistosa. Él ni se inmuta en devolvérmela y de inmediato gira su cabeza y ve las notas de su cuaderno que tiene en la paleta de su banco.

Siento mi ceño fruncirse, ¿Por qué actúa de esa manera?

Escuchó el sonido de una persona al aclararse la garganta y descubro que el Profesor está por salir del salón, con la excusa de que irá por carpetas a coordinación. Enseguida lo veo como una oportunidad y giro mi cuerpo para poder ver de frente a Christian.

— Hola, Christian — Trato de llamar su atención saludándolo. Christian levanta el rostro de la libreta y me mira con la misma mueca de desagrado que hizo en cuanto entre al salón. Paso saliva sonoramente.

— ¿Quién crees que eres para poder hablarme? — Habla con voz clara y fría. Sus ojos grises, son dagas afiladas dispuestas a atravesar la carne de mi pecho. Mi aliento se congela en mi garganta.

— ¿P-perdón? — titubeo patéticamente, rezando para que lo que haya escuchado haya sido nada más que una pasada de mi imaginación.

— ¿Estás sorda? —contesta con otra pregunta evasiva. Su voz sigue siendo fiera.

Siento los nervios consumirme y le contesto por pura inercia.

— Y-yo p-pensé que tal vez éramos amigos…

Christian suelta una carcajada sarcástica y entrecierra los ojos.

— Sólo porque haya sido amable una vez, no significa que quiera conocerte, y aún peor. Tratar de ser tu amigo… — Christian finaliza con más risillas y por primera vez su risa ya no es melodiosa para mis oídos. Sus palabras laceran hondo y siento ahogarme.

Sus ojos aun me miran y ya no veo aquel grisáceo que tanto me gusta, solo veo maldad y apuesto que los míos reflejan humillación. Así que cortando contacto visual miro mi libreta de apuntes nuevamente y retuerzo mis manos que descansan en mi vientre.

Siento los ojos inundárseme de lagrimas y pestañeo frenéticamente para alejar la humedad.

¿Cómo es que pude ser tan tonta?

Mi subconsciente me manda una represiva y yo me hundo más en mi asiento.

"Mierda, Steele, es verdad. No porque hayamos hablado una vez no significa que podríamos ser amigos."

Dios, ¿Porqué no podía ser como las demás chicas? Todo sería tan diferente si fuera menos introvertida.

Ahora heme aquí, con el corazón fragmentado por un posible y ridículo enamoramiento hacia el maravilloso Christian Grey.

…

— Vamos, Annie; ¿Qué pasa? — Ray pregunta, mientras baja el tenedor y lo coloca descansando en el plato de espaguetis que he preparado con todo el esmero posible que me permite mi autoestima.

— Nada, Papá, es sólo que estoy en periodo de exámenes. — Contesto, tratando que mi mentirilla suene con convicción. Aunque en realidad si estoy en periodo de exámenes, pero mi humor no es precisamente por eso, si no por una persona con dos maravillosos y destructivos ojos grises. Realmente no quiero preocupar a Ray por cosas que no tienen importancia.

— Mmh ¿Sabes que puedes confiar en mí, verdad?

— Lo sé, Papá, pero enserio, me encuentro bien.

Ray no vuelve a mencionar nada, y continúa comiendo. Y cruzo los dedos al esperar que se haya tragado mi sonrisa forzada.

Así que excusándome, me retiro de la mesa y me dirijo a la cocina para lavar mi plato que aun mantiene casi toda mi cena.

Literatura Medieval;

"Empezó con la conquista del Imperio Romano en Europa"

Repaso mis notas una y otra vez, aunque la Literatura siempre se me ha facilitado, no quiero que ningún detalle se me pase por alto en el examen de mañana.

Gracias a alguna Divinidad, termino de estudiar Literatura y matemáticas, sin ningún contratiempo, y sonrío al darme cuenta que por primera vez en muchos días, Christian Grey ha salido de mi mente aunque sea sólo por un par de horas.

Hola a todas las lectores que me leen. Haré una pregunta; ¿Quieren que continúe con este fanfic? Días pasados actualice y no recibí ningún review. De echo este capítulo hace semana y media que esta escrito y hoy me he animado a subirlo, digamos que su respuesta silenciosa me deprimió un poco. Pero bueno... Si es que me están leyendo, esperó y disfruten el capítulo.

Natsby.


	5. Chapter 5

**Anastasia Pov.**

Observo con aburrimiento el papel impreso amarillo chillón que presenta el "Baile de Bienvenida".

Dios, es la sexta vez que veo un maldito cartelón. Las chicas que caminan entre los pasillos cada vez que ven los surdidos papeles chillan de emoción.

¿Enserio?

¿Será que soy la única chica que realmente detesta la idea de un baile?

Vuelvo a observar a la multitud de chicas, chillando y comentando que vestido usarán.

…Sí, creo que soy la única que detesta este tipo de eventos.

Gracias a Dios, los exámenes han finalizado y he sacado notas buenas, eso es lo único _realmente_ bueno de mi día. Por otra parte; está _ese_ tema de ojos grises que desde aquel día he tratado de ignorar, fallando estrepitosamente, claro. Pero, bueno… Los sueños son algo que no se pueden evitar.

Me dirijo hasta la biblioteca y saludo a Rosie; la señora de mediana edad que está encargada de esta parte del instituto.

Sé que tal vez me lleve unos treinta años como mínimo, pero la verdad, prefiero a esta amable mujer, que a las chicas insoportables de la escuela.

Rosie, es de estatura algo baja, y su complexión es robusta. Tiene el cabello rubio canoso por la edad, y unos increíbles ojos turquesa. A veces cuando llegan las horas del descanso, aquí es donde paso esos minutos, y en compañía de ella.

Hace días que la conozco, y al menos se que tiene dos hijos ya mayores y un esposo el cual es obrero.

Pasando por el grande y viejo umbral de la biblioteca, me dirijo hasta donde se encuentra Rosie, la cual esta inclinada hacia la computadora de la escuela, me río discretamente porque sé que aun no les entiende del todo.

— Hola Rosie, ¿Necesitas ayuda?

Rosie brinca ante el susto y me reprendo por haberla tomado desprevenida, me debí anunciar.

— ¡Oh! Dios, Ana… ¡Pero qué susto me has dado! — exclama la vieja mujer agarrándose el corazón palpitante.

Yo le doy una media sonrisa apenada.

— Realmente lo siento, Rosie; ¿Podría hacer algo por ti?

Ella lo piensa un minuto y después asiente.

— Oh, sí Ana. Verás, sé que ya me explicaste infinidad de veces como utilizar estas cosas, pero realmente mi viejo cerebro no puede cooperar para recordarlo. — Rosie me explica con sus ojos brillantes y una mueca compungida.

Yo le vuelvo a sonreír, haciéndole saber que no será ningún problema explicarle nuevamente. Así que dándole otro —quinto—curso de cómo registrar a las personas que ingresan a la biblioteca para llevarse libros, finalizo tratando de que esta vez me explique mejor.

Rosie al entenderle un poco más que antes, deja salir un chillido de alegría y me abraza cariñosamente.

_Perdida _entre los altos estantes de la biblioteca, buscando cualquier cosa que leer, mis ojos vagan de uno a otros títulos de diferentes y viejos libros.

La biblioteca se encuentra silenciosa, por la falta de alumnos y sólo se escucha el eco de mis pasos sordos al caminar sobre el suelo pulido.

Encuentro varios títulos reconocidos pero me abstengo a tomarlos, quiero algo diferente a lo que _siempre_ leo. Tal vez, podría intentar con novelas paranormales, así que tomando la decisión me encamino hasta el pasillo donde se encuentra la literatura paranormal.

Mientras camino, escucho unos susurros procedentes de dos estantes más, y curiosa, quito los libros de esa hilera para poder reconocer las voces susurrantes.

Mi aliento se congela en mi garganta cuando reconozco aquel perfil. Su semblante es serio, y lo he observado bastante para saber que cuando se sujeta el tabique de su nariz es porque algo le molesta. Su boca se mueve al hablar algo que esta vez no logre escuchar, y termina en una línea recta. Esta más que molesto.

Quito otros dos libros que me impiden ver quién es la otra persona, y cuando lo hago, siento los celos hervir la sangre de mis venas.

Gwen Owen se encuentra tan cerca de él, y repasa con su uña color rojo cereza su antebrazo.

Los ojos de Christian echan chispas y le toma la mano que hace unos segundos lo estaba tocando.

Sonrío.

— ¡Ya te lo he dicho! —Christian vocifera — ¡Lo que viste fue un malentendido!

— ¿Un malentendido?— Gwen repite con burla— ¿Cuántos años tenía esa mujer?... ¡Cuarenta!

Frunzo el ceño.

¿De qué está hablando Gwen? , ¿Qué mujer?

Christian encolerizado y con el semblante al rojo vivo, la toma de sus escuálidos hombros y la acorrala entre el estante y su metro ochenta.

— No te lo volveré a repetir, Gwen. No. Te. Metas. Conmigo.

Y tras decir aquello con una voz tan amenazante que me erizó la piel, Christian la soltó y se marcho tan rápido del lugar.

Me paso as manos por los brazos tratando de quitar el frío que me recorrió. Mi cerebro trabaja a mil por hora tratando de analizar la conversación. Pero, a decir verdad, la conversación me había dejado más ignorante. ¿Qué cosa había visto Gwen para que Christian reaccionara de esa manera?...

Cuando terminaron las clases caminé sin prestar atención con la cabeza echa un embrollo. Aun mi mente repasaba cada una de las palabras de Gwen, llegando a una conclusión absurda de mi parte. Christian no podía estar saliendo con una mujer de cuarenta… Eso era absurdo.

Así que riéndome internamente de mi tonta teoría, no me percate cuando choque contra algo, o más bien, contra el pecho de alguien enfundado con la chaqueta azul del equipo americano de la escuela.

— Vaya Anastasia, ¿Dos en el mes? Uh —Lo hoyuelos y los ojos color hielo me hacen inmediatamente reconocerlo. Tom Prescot, el chico con el que anteriormente me tropecé me está sonriendo encantadoramente.

Siento el sonrojo caliente inundarme las mejillas.

— Estaba distraída, lo lamento. —murmuro afligida y apenada.

¡Dios! ¿Podía ser más distraída y patosa?

Lo escuchó reír. Una risa cálida y amistosa. No de burla. Suspiro relajada.

— No te disculpes Anastasia, creo que lo que a ti te gusta es chocar contra mi pecho. —bromea y eso solo sirve para ponerla más roja —si es que se puede—.

Río disimuladamente.

— ¡Te aseguro que estaba distraída!

— Sí es así, que decepción… —murmura con un deje de tristeza.

¡Mierda! ¿Acaso está flirteando conmigo?

Me quedo muda ante la posibilidad.

Su pecho cimbra al escucharlo nuevamente reír.

— Tranquila, Anastasia, sólo bromeo…

— ¡Lo sé!— exclamo rápidamente— Es sólo que… parece q-que estas…

— ¿Coqueteando contigo? —termina con una ceja levantada.

Siento más calor en las malditas mejillas.

— Yo…

— ¿Qué hay de malo con eso, Ana? vamos, eres una chica guapa. —concluye con una media sonrisa.

¿Guapa? Mi boca se abre.

— Bueno, Ana fue un placer volver a tropezar contigo… pero lamento informarte que tengo entrenamiento, y no es por jactarme pero, dudo mucho que puedan sobrevivir sin su quarterback. — Se despide y lo único que puedo hacer es decirle adiós con la mano.

* * *

><p><strong><em>¡Hola!<em>**

**_Gracias a todas las personas que comentaron, realmente me subieron mucho los ánimos para continuar con esta historia. _**

**_Quiero decirles, que esta historia, será en dos partes. "Dulce Tormento" y "El Amo" digamos, que a esta historia le quedan unos cinco capítulos más, no sé, tal vez pueda que más. Tengo muchas ideas, que pienso tal vez les gustarían. No quiero decirles más, pero si comentan que quieren saber, en el siguiente capítulo soltaré un poquito de información de como finalizara esta historia y como empezara la otra. _**

**_Por favor comenten que les pareció. Acepto ideas, y de todo. ¡Já!_**

**_Ahora; ¿Quién creen que será esta mujer? ¿Christian "saldría" con alguien mayor?..._**

**_Pues, ustedes pueden recordar al casí finalizar el libro de "Cincuentas sombras liberadas" la historia de su juventud que le cuenta Christian a Ana. _**

**_Eso es una pista... _**

**Hasta la próxima actualización que será pronto. (Bueno no tanto, en menos de dos semanas les subo el siguiente capítulo, El Lunes empiezo con exámenes) ...**

**Otra vez gracias a todas. Recuerden que si tienen cualquier pregunta tengo facebook, el cual es Natalia Bonham. **

**Besos y abrazos. **

**Natsby. **


End file.
